Well, it's just another one of those days
by colourmestupid
Summary: A story about a girl who meets one of her punk rock heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is just because I promised a friend I would do it. The thing is: This story is really a fanfiction, about a lead singer an this girl he meets but I don't want to say who he is, so I just made up these characters and it's for you to decide which lead singer of which band you people want it to be. And it's not complete, it's just a little bit of it. Between page 7 and page 9.

* * *

Fuck, I knew I forgot that. Damn. Anyway, I don't care. And why does she think I'm not going to pick her up? I'm Jonathan Turner I can do whatever I want to.

- Oh, right. I forgot that. That's okay; I guess you can keep my number. – Am I going to regret this? – Look I'm going to pick you up, I PROMISE. You had your proof I don't fail my promises.  
- _Oh, okay. I guess I'll wait on that. See you soon Mr. Turn… I mean, Jonathan._ - She gave me the directions and the name to her home land and I hung up the phone and got ready to pick her up.  
- Guys, I have to go.  
- Are you really going to get her? Thought it was just a phone call Johnny. – Kevin is really bad with all this. But I'm not a pedophile, I will not rape her, I will not fuck her, I will not even kiss her.  
- Yes, I am. Look, I told her I would. I will not disappoint a fan.  
- Dude, it's the first time you ever gave your phone number to a fan! She's not just a fan to you!  
- She is just a fan to me! Can be a friend but we'll wait on that. Are guys coming with me or what?  
- I won't go, sorry Johnny, I don't agree with that either. – Kevin and Nick weren't really digging this. What's their problem? Fuck them!  
- Me neither. Sorry. You'll have to go by yourself. – Pete stood by them.  
- Okay, bye then. I'll go by myself.

I do have nice friends, right? Geez Louise, they can be really dumbfucks when they want to. I didn't care, I left them and I went searching for her. Dammit, who would know she would live in such far way place? Anyway, I finally got there and I went looking for her.

- Mr. Turner. – Mr. Turner? Ahah, it was her.  
- Hi there! Look, first of all, what is your name? It's not fair you know mine and I don't know yours.  
- Sure. Emily.  
- Oh, that's a sweet name! – Emily, how cute! – See, I told you, I am here.  
- But… are you alone?  
- Yes, I am.  
- What about the rest of the guys? – What, is she interested in being with me or with the rest of the band?  
- They stayed there; they… don't really… like you.  
- Oh. That's okay. – She put up on a sad face. Poor little girl, she thinks they don't like her. And that's not really true.  
- I mean, it's not that they don't like you, it's just that… They don't want me to be here with you.  
- Oh. Okay. I understand, they think I'm going to rape you or something, right? What I don't understand is what you are doing here. I'm living a dream, right? – Awwww, so cute. Damn Jonathan, stop saying she's cute. A fan, she's a fan, don't forget that!  
- Well, if you are living in a dream I'm living in a dream too. – She stared at me. We were both sitting in the stairs of some monastery looking at nowhere. She has some pretty eyes! Wow, what was that? Anyway, she kept staring at me.  
- What are you looking at? What? What's wrong?  
- That's the problem. Nothing's wrong. Everything is too fucking perfect. – Well, that's bad. She's so damn insecure, I can tell that from her speech.  
- Perfect?  
- Yeah. Perfect. First I go to one of your shows. Then suddenly I find Kevin, which is quite weird. Then I meet you. Now you're here with me, in my city, just the two of us. Do you know how many times I imagined this was possible? It's not like now you're here I'm going to jump on you, because I won't, that's gross. But, it's kinda like a dream come true.

I looked at her. She started to cry. I had one reaction only. I hugged her like the world was about to end and I felt a shudder in my spine. This never happens. What's happening with me? What's this?  
- Hey girl, don't cry. Look, if this matter that much to you don't waste your time crying those tears off and enjoy the moment. I'm not going to stay here forever. Eventually I'll leave.  
- And don't remind me that. But... you are right. When are you guys leaving Portugal? Today?  
- No. Tomorrow.  
- Fuck. So this is the last time I'll ever be with you? I should have some kind of list of things to ask you because I can't recall anything to say right now.  
- It doesn't have to be the last time…  
- Right. Cause when you guys come back in like 2 or 3 years you will definitely remember me.  
- Okay, I got your point. I don't know. Enjoy the ride; don't think about what will happen next because no one knows.  
- Sir, yes sir! – Ahah, she made me laugh on that one. But she's right. This is weird. Am I actually doing this? What's wrong with me? I'm married. I love my wife. What the hell is going on? Kevin was right... – Wanna know something?  
- What's that?  
- I love your laugh. I never knew someone before with a laugh like yours.  
- Thank you.  
- Oh my god. – She stood up – Are you blushing? No way! C'mon you are always receiving compliments don't tell me you blush every time you receive them. – Fuck. I blushed? What's wrong with me? God, she's 16 years old!  
- No. But I guess you made me blush.  
- Oh. That's interesting Mr. Turner. – She smiled at me with some sarcastic face and laded down on the stairs.  
- Don't call me Mr. Turner, I told you I don't like that, it makes me feel old.  
- Oh, sorry. I promise I'll try not to call you Mr. Turner anymore… Jonathan.  
- Much better. But you can call me Johnny if you want to. – She stood up.  
- I know I can. – She laded down the floor again.

She started to sing one of our songs. She has such a nice voice. It was really cool; I loved to hear her sing. I stood there next to her, watching clouds in the sky.  
- Emily.  
- Huh?  
- I love your voice.  
- Oh. Thank you, Johnny. – I smiled at her and she stood up. She kept staring at me with those beautiful eyes of her. – You know what? I'm not going to tell you what I feel like doing, right now.  
- Ah-ah. Okay, you gotta tell me now.  
- No, I won't. It's… okay, it's just… – I looked at her and I approached my face to hers. We were only a few inches far. I took a deep breath and I kissed her. Our lips touched and I could feel the hotness in her skin. She stopped. – Stop it. This is wrong. You don't want to do this.  
- Why? I'm sorry, weren't you talking about… this?  
- I was but… You are married. You do have a daughter. You're way older than me. I don't want to mess up your life; I don't want to be that person.  
- You're right; I can't do this to Kelly. – I knew I couldn't do that to her but… I only live once and I really felt like doing what I was doing. – But I don't want to be elsewhere. I want to be here, with you.


	2. Chapter 2

JONATHAN's POV

- A… are you sure? No way, you're messing with me. Stop doing that. I already told you I do get depressed.

- I am sure. Why don't you fucking believe me?

- Because you are Jonathan Turner, the Jonathan Turner, the man I always wanted to be married with, my first hero, my first platonic love. C'mon, this is not possible, this is not happening.

- Wow. I didn't realize I meant that much to you.

- You do. So please, stop messing with me, I don't want to fuck up the perfect idea I have from you.

- You won't. – I grabbed her neck and I pulled her face right next to mine. She was warming up again. She let herself go with the flow. I opened my mouth and she opened hers. Our tongues reached each other as they were dancing to the sounds of sunlight. Hey, I could write a song about that! We were in a flow of movements that completed each other and the more my tongue touched hers, the more I wanted it never to end. I felt her slowing down and I started to slow down too. She looked at me and I gave her on last small kiss.

- This is wrong sir, this is just fucking wrong. I'm 16 years old, you are way older than me. Look on how people look at us. This is sick.

- I don't care about what people think of me, do you?

- I don't care about what they think of me because almost everyone in this town hates me; I care about what they will think of you. Don't make me remind you who you are. – That's sweet of hers. But damn she's right; it's sick what I'm doing, what we're doing. I can't do it any longer.

- I guess unfortunately you're right.

- Look, I don't want to fuck up your life. I already did because you officially betrayed Kelly. But I can still put a stop on this. You should go, go back to Lisbon, where I won't find you. I promise tomorrow I won't go to the airport looking for you. I won't call you. I know I can't and I never fail a promise. I want you to be happy and you won't be happy doing this shit to the person you love the most. Go home while you can, while nothing more happened. It's better this way.

- Are you sure that's what you want to?

- It's not what I want but it is what's need to be done. Goodbye Mr. Turner.

- So we're back to formalities huh?- I quickly pulled her right next to me and I gave her a small kiss on the lips. – Goodbye little Em. – And I left.

EMILY's POV

Okay, I'm here. I'm still here. He left me there. I still can't believe he was there with me. And we… kissed. I mean, he kissed me, which is quite weird. I'm talking non-sense shit. Is it too bad if I say I wanted so much more? I wanted to be with him all night. But I couldn't. It was not right, he has his life and I don't want to be the girl next door who fucked up his happiness. Not his. All I want is my punk rock hero to be happy. And he would not be happy if we didn't put a stop on that. I wanted him to stay with me but I couldn't do that to him. Phone rang.


End file.
